


What it feels like to be a woman

by Sugar_and_honey



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, RPF, Reaction to Braime scene, Smut, gwendolaj - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_honey/pseuds/Sugar_and_honey
Summary: During the filming of the bathtub scene, Nik remains aloof and irritable with Gwen which continues to bother her after the shoot is over. As she sits in her hotel room that night, analyzing his behavior, he shows up to present her with an explanation... and so much more.WARNING :  THIS IS AN RPF.
Relationships: Gwendoline Christie/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	What it feels like to be a woman

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was triggered when I was re-watching their commentary for 3x5, where Gwen mentions that Nik had been irritable with her all day.  
> Thank you so much to everyone who's been reading my WIP and encouraging me to continue. This one's for you all and everyone else who wants to venture into RPF.  
> Thank you for reading and enjoy!  
> Also, standard request as usual to people who freak out at the idea of RPFs, please stay away if this isn't your thing.  
> Also note : Nik and Gwen are single as far as this story is concerned.

_How dare he?_

Gwen began towelling her hair dry with a vengeance as she sat in front of the mirror, ruminating over the day that had gone by. With the bathtub confession being a key turning point in Jaime’s life and the beginning of his redemption arc and the scene a tough one to play by the book, the whole experience, no doubt, was bound to be stressful and taxing, but none of their challenges justified Nik barking at her for the silliest of reasons, pouncing on her for the most part of their spare time during their shoot when he was not brooding away to himself. Agreed, the whole nudity aspect had left them both physically and emotionally vulnerable, but what right did he have to be this snippy and use her as a punching bag for whatever frustration he was going through? He had no business to keep up a surly countenance all day, as if he really was Jaime, and she, the ugly jailer he couldn’t bear to look at.

Was that the only thing troubling her, though?

She slowed down the attack on her hair, thinking critically this time, slipping into a bout of honest self-reflection rather than analysing his actions. Unfortunately, if she had to make a blunt assessment of herself, Nik’s behavior wasn’t the only reason for her restlessness tonight. She found herself blushing hard when she forced herself to acknowledge the actual problem, something, which to her alarm had been growing as the days passed. Something, to which she had no other solution but to shield herself consciously from his magnetic charm.

She was aching for him… pining like a schoolgirl infatuated with the hottest guy in class. It had hit her so hard that there was no way out!

While her crush on him was born days ago, her attraction for him had reached new heights with this scene; when he’d strode into the camera with his Greek-god looks on _naked_ display. His broad shoulders, his well-shaped biceps and… _oh that wonderfully sculpted chest_ with just the right helping of hair on it which tapered down to a delicious trail leading to--

She shut her eyes, as if that would cause the image to go away and leave her in peace.

Taking a deep breath, she tossed the towel aside, hoping the surplus intake of air would relieve her agitation and put a dampener on whatever had begun to stir deep within her the second his nude form made its gorgeous appearance in her mind’s eye. Which made it pretty much most part of the day, every _part_ of him distinctly set in her memory, painfully accurate to the minutest erotic detail. While his most interesting bits had been safely covered from view, she couldn’t help rubbing her thighs together when she mentally pictured his sheer size and magnificence, something that couldn’t remain hidden despite whatever measures they’d taken to keep it away from her eyes. How tortuously wonderful it would be to have his length fully sheathed within her! How achingly blissful would it be to have him pounding into her, his mouth sealing hers, his body sprawled on hers!

 _Damn,_ she cursed her desperation. If she’d been reduced to such a helpless state after just one scene which wasn’t even meant to be romantic, she dared not imagine the day she’d have to kiss him on screen if Jaime and Brienne graduated to a couple from the enemies they currently were. They did have their friendly moments on the sets, but Nikolaj wasn’t someone who perceived her more than just a co-actor. Even that rapport had developed only after their acquaintance grew, much to her surprise after her cold first interaction with him when she had decided that nothing could be more hateful than working with a man like him.

Which brought her back to this morning and Nik’s sour behavior towards her. Better to dwell on that than lose herself in his gorgeousness, his--

The doorbell came alive, startling her out of her internal debate. Well past midnight, who could come calling on her without a prior intimation? For a while she hesitated, having half a mind to ignore whoever it was, but when the ringing grew incessant and urgent, she pushed herself to get the hell off that chair and see who it was.

“You left without a word to me!”

Hurling no more than just his complaint at her, Nik nudged past her and banged the door shut. 

Her pulse quickened. Why had he come here this hour? If a confrontation was all he wanted, it could’ve waited till tomorrow. She chose not to react on an impulse, striding back into the room without looking at him.

He followed. 

She came to a halt, and so did he. She could feel him just behind her. She could sense him, his smell, his very aura around her driving her nuts.

“Gwen,” he said, hoarse and sexy. “I asked you something.”

His seductive appeal apart, something in his tone irked her, the way he expected an explanation from her. “I don’t need your permission to do what I feel like.”

He exhaled, his hot damp breath spreading across the exposed part of her back and neck. “That’s not what I meant, you know--”

She wheeled around. “Why are you here, Nik?” His presence both distressed her and thrilled her, rather every sensitive bit of her body, if that was even a valid combination of emotions to go through.

“I came to talk to you.”

“Yeah, right,” she said dryly, reminded of how miserable he’d made her all day. “After the way you’ve snapped at me the entire time, I wonder what could possibly have brought you here now.” She fumed, waiting for a moment to collect herself. “Have you come here to insult me like Jaime does to Brienne?” she demanded. “Have you--”

“I agree. That was unworthy,” he repeated his line from today’s scene.

“Whatever you want to say can wait till tomorrow,” she replied, more roughly than she’d wanted to. “We--”

“I’m apologizing,” he said, hurt like Jaime had been when Brienne had dismissed his first attempt to be nice to her as mockery. “Hear me out at least.” He blinked, and she could see a storm brewing in his eyes when he said, “I can’t wait till morning. I had to come here right now.”

She stared defiantly into his intense gaze, resisting the effect he had on her, waiting for him to go on.

“I’m sorry,” he said again, then moved toward her. She wanted to breathe. She wanted to push him away, to bring this awkward meeting to an end. She forced herself not to look at his mouth, trying not to imagine what it might be like to have his tongue deeply embedded in her cunt, his fingers all over her, on her, caressing her throat, groping her breasts, teasing her nipples--

“I behaved like that because I wanted to keep you at a distance,” he spilled out, his reasoning, leaving her bemused.

“Well,” she huffed, anger slowly stamping down her raging desire, “you’ve succeeded, Mr. Coster-Waldau. You’ve not only been able to get into your character off-screen, but also managed to effectively convey how much you resent my company--”

“What?”

The look of shock and surprise on his face couldn’t be a pretence definitely, but why then would he want to push her away? “The last few days, it has been quite obvious that you--”

“I tried to keep you away, Gwen, because I have been finding it increasingly difficult to continue working with you,” he said, his voice cracking, the corners of his eyes twitching as he bound her to his fiery gaze.

While his words sounded antagonistic and offensive, his eyes spoke a different tongue. “You have no choice but to put up with me,” she said, sticking to a safe reply until he spoke clearly. “But don’t worry, we’ll soon be done for the season--”

“That’s what bothers me,” he breathed, taking another step in her direction.

“I don’t understand,” she mouthed, barely able to speak as she backed away trying not to stare at his chest and the hair peeking out of the open top-buttons, his gorgeous neck and his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed.

Unfazed by her retreat, he advanced again. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.” His voice lowered to a low growl and she gulped. She could feel her nipples hardening, heat pooling between her legs, a rapid dampness beginning to set in, desperate and uncontrollable. “I couldn’t stop staring at you today, Gwen.”

She felt dizzy and her voice high-pitched when she replied, “You’re kidding.” 

“Oh no no no.” He shook his head, his eyes oozing lust. “I’m not Jaime and you’re no Brienne, wench. You were beautiful today at the shoot, far from what Brienne was supposed to look like,” he growled, his tongue between his teeth. “Every bit of you, your astonishing eyes, your lovely neck, your--” he paused, checking out her cleavage which lay exposed for him to have a perfect view of, thanks to her loosely tied bathrobe. “You _are_ beautiful, Gwen, and so perfectly hot and wet, you were, in our scene--” he halted again, a flush creeping up his face when he took a heavy breath “--that I might have had a little _problem_ in the tub this morning.” 

He came another step closer and they were less than a foot apart, the heat from his body radiating to hers. Her brain jumped into a panic mode when she tried not to think about his _little problem._ It was obvious what he was hinting at, and unable to resist, she couldn’t help steal a glance at his pants. Flustered when she noticed how _big_ his little problem had grown to become, she backed off a bit to calm her fluttering heart, but the bed behind her got in her way, an obstacle that left her with no means for escape. “Nik,” she whispered, unable to tear her eyes off him, a part of her hoping he’d devour her right now despite her apprehensions that someone might come to know he’d sneaked into her room. “I--”

He caught her mouth, banishing the rest of her resistance into nothingness. 

He was rough and hard and furious, bringing her fantasies to life with a kiss she had thought existed only in the wettest and wildest of her dreams. His hands were on her, fumbling with her robe as he threw in his best efforts to multitask between kissing her senseless and getting her naked. All her inhibitions, apprehensions and every doubt she had, melted away when his tongue took over, blocking out every thought in her head. She kissed him back with abandon, reason and sense and everything else logical, draining out through her pores. He was the only thing she knew now, the only thing she wanted. She wanted him tonight. She wanted to free the hardening _problem_ in his pants, to feel it inside her, to feel like a woman again after months of lonely nights... 

And before she could note it, the robe was off her shoulders, the little _whoosh_ it made when it crumpled to the floor, intensifying the storm that threatened to tear her to pieces. She went for his shirt, ripping out the buttons, attacking them all at a time, finding it hard to concentrate on one at a time. When successful, at last, she let herself play with his chest hair, her fingertips teasing them, ghosting the thin line line it tapered into, disappearing down the waist of his track-pants.

“Stop--” he gasped, breaking the kiss when she slid a finger into his pants “--making it more difficult for me and be quick about it.” Panting, he shrugged out of his shirt before returning to her mouth, his hips pressing into her, showing her how rock-hard he was and how much he wanted this. His pants were next, and this time she didn’t torture him much, dragging them down and using her foot to pull them the rest of their way until they lay bunched at his ankles.

When she was done with his underwear, he stepped away from his discarded clothes and pushed her on the bed, seizing her mouth in another hungry kiss as he crashed on top of her. Hands and lips were all over, seeking, exploring, pinching, groping. Skin rubbed against warm plaint flesh, and limbs were soon over one another, trapping and entangling each other in a tight imprisonment she wouldn’t ever want to escape from. He smelled of sweat and soap and aftershave and-- _man_ , and her pussy ached and burned when his enormous dick teased the edge of her folds, ready, but not yet willing to put an end to her misery.

Oh, she was so ready to take him in. All of him. If only he would show her the mercy of ridding her of this pain.

His mouth moved down her neck, pressing into the hollow of her throat, then further down, sucking her nipple, and she threw her head back and hummed, “ _Hmmm, yes yes_ ,” when his beard rubbed against her chest, the sweet soreness of the contact leaving her toes curling and her cunt dripping in anticipation. “Fuck me, Nik,” she said, not knowing if it was a demand or a desperate plea for a release. “Do what Jaime once bragged about to Brienne.” The low seductive voice Nik had employed for that scene rang in her ears and she spread her legs, giving him the leeway he needed, telling him it was time to quit the foreplay and get on with the real business. “Show me what it feels like to be a woman, show me what you can--”

He entered her without warning, the suddenness of it so shockingly delicious that she wanted to gasp, to cry out his name, but he silenced her with his mouth, and a good thing that was, because if he hadn’t, it would’ve been a loud scream, waking her neighbours, announcing to her co-stars that she had company in bed. His tongue wrapped around hers, stifling her moans when he slid in a little further. He was in, but not fully yet, and this was just the beginning. Her ache had reached a peak, but she wanted it, she wanted to squeeze him in further and further, to feel her muscles tighten around him as he advanced. She let go of his mouth to look into his face, to watch the passion in his eyes as he pushed harder. She wanted to burn with him, together, as one as they merged into one. 

She flicked her tongue out to taste his sweat, the cool saltiness of it driving her heart crazy. He went deeper and she took in all of him, holding him in, holding on to him. He pulled back, but she wanted him back in. She wrapped her legs tightly around him, unwilling to let go, not so soon. She arched her chest into him, her tits on his face, in his hand, in his mouth, his to do with as he pleased. He thrust harder, shuddering and shaking and slamming into her, hitting her sweet spot, rubbing her clit with his thumb. He was rough and wild and aggressive, so much that he nearly ripped her to pieces. 

She was coming. She could feel her walls collapsing. Faster and faster and faster…

She was exploding. Soon she would soon be nothing… nothing but atoms in the air, one with the emptiness around her…

She was being pulled apart, his relentless pounding blinding her, dragging her into another world.

The end came, at last, and when it did, she fell back on the bed, soft as jelly and wet like she’d just been out of a bath, at peace at last, weeks of pent up pressure finally finding its way out.

He pushed down, bringing in his orgasm with a soft cry of her name and his face between her breasts.

“Nik,” she called out softly when they had taken their time to breathe.

“Hmm?” he breathed into her damp skin, then looked up to meet her eyes.

“Where does this leave us?” she asked, dreading, yet eagerly awaiting his answer. “Where do we go from here?”

“Wherever you want to go, _my lady_.” He brought his mouth to hers, teasing the edges of her lips with his tongue. “Whenever you’re ready to move on with me beyond this, I’ll be there by your side,” he promised, his eyes full of longing.

Enclosing her in the comforting cover of his warm body, he bent down to smother her in another passionate kiss.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Do share your comments and tell me if you enjoyed this. I do have some ideas for reaction fics to other key Braime scenes as well, so let me know if you would want to read more such one-shots.


End file.
